Charmed, Limit
by leothelion22
Summary: Melinda Halliwell, a normal Charmed witch hoping to have a somewhat normal life at college... But, then  a demon happened


Charmed

Note: I don't own anything. All I'm doing is making a fan fiction involving Piper's three kids. I hope you can enjoy and I think we all know I am not the best writer in the world...

The morning sun shined through the window and onto twenty year-old Melinda Halliwell. She scrunged up face and moaned. It was just another day of school for her. Walking through the halls, writing down endless amounts of notes, and finishing homework when she could. But, of course, it wasn't as boring as you thought. Melinda Halliwell was a half-witch, half-whitelighter hybrid curtosty of her parents: Piper Halliwell and Leo Wyatt.

She forced herself out of her comforting bed and headed for her vanity to get ready for the school day. Melinda fought her long dark hair to get straight and with, her Hazel eyes, she judged which outfit she was going to wear for the day. Melinda walked down stairs into the kichten to see her two older brothers: Wyatt and Chris, drinking coffee and eating their breakfeast, as they two prepared for the day.

"Morning" Her brother Wyatt greeted.

Melinda smiled and grabbed an apple. She drew her attention to Chris reading a newpaper.

"You know their's not goanna be an add about people needing Whitelighters to save them you know?" Melinda said.

"I'm not looking for that, I'm looking for a job" Chris responded, stealing Melinda's apple.

"A job?" She found that almost shocking.

"I figured since i'm nearing the end of college, I might as well do something and I don't hear any innocence knocking on my door" Chris said.

Melinda shrugged as the resonable answer.

"Hey, don't you have to be somewhere?" Wyatt asked. "You know that place called 'college'?"

"I perfer to call it something else but, I guess that'll do" Melinda said grabbing her book bag.

"Take a few potions just in case" Wyatt said. Of course one of the jobs as a big brother was to act like, a dad. Melinda merely smiled at her brother's protectness of her.

She quickly grabbed a few potion bottles from the counter, grabbed her keys and headed out the door, "See ya"

"Bye" Her brothers' said in unison.

Melinda made her way to Professer Pratt's room, already filled with, college students chatting before the bell. She sat down next to her cousin, Tamora Mitchell. Her brown hair was tied back in a ponytail and she was wearing glasses for some reason.

"Nice look" Melinda commented as she sat down, next to her.

Tamora looked up and took off her glasses, "I'm trying to see if they would make me smart but, they ended up making my eyes hurt like you wouldn't believe"

"Anything like an energy ball shooting at her shoulder?" Melinda asked skepitcally.

"Oh, maybe you do" Tamora said.

Melinda laughed. Tamora was one of the people that really got the whole witch thing. It wasn't easy at first, being a witch for Melinda and she had a hard time juggling it all but, one of the people she could always really one was Tamora, her Whitelighter cousin.

In the middle of her moment a weak student was getting picked on by a bunch of big guys while, no one did a thing about it.

"I hate those guys" Melinda said, rising from her chair.

"Now Mel, they aren't Demons you can't just..." Tamora flicked her wrist, imatating Melinda's power.

"If only" Melinda said in a sigh and walked twoard the kid being bullied but, as she walked she knocked into someone.

When, Melinda looked up she saw one of the cutest people on the planet. He had warm brown eyes and spiky dark brown hair. Thankfully, he look Melinda's age.

"Hell-o" Melinda said, forgetting everything she was doing.

"Um, hi, my name is Kyle Warren I'm kinda new here" The guy answered.

"Well, welcome" Melinda shook his firm and warm hand. "My name is Melinda. Melinda Halliwell"

"Nice to meet you" Kyle said.

"Yeah" Melinda said in a dreamy voice.

Tamora cleared her throat to warn Melinda but, by then it was to late. Professer Pratt entered the room. Melinda and Kyle instantly got to their seats and Melinda suddenly grew guilty. The bullied student, was lying on the floor with, a black eye.

"Mr. Ross, could you please get back to your seat" Professer Pratt said in a cold voice.

The bullied student got up and hurried to his desk only to be tripped by the bulliers. Mr. Pratt was loosing his patients as Brad Ross went to his desk. The rest of class was filled of boring notes and when the bell rang all the students hurried out. The kids that were bullying Brad tripped him again and he dropped his books. Melinda walked to him and helped him with, his books, only to have him snap at her.

"I can handle it!" Brad yelled and hurried out.

Melinda rose slowly and sighed, "Yeah, kinda figured by the way you fell"

The rest of the day was boring as the classes blowed by like the weather. When, the final bell to leave rang, Melinda took the extra time to get her stuff. She waved to Tamora as, she left and Melinda was all alone in the silent and big room.

As Melinda got her bag she turned around and saw a big man with, tattoo's and pericing's in black with, an atheme in his hand. No doudt a demon. In shock, Melinda froze the demon in his tracks.

Melinda sighed, "Oh give me a break"

Melinda grabbed the atheme from the demon and unfroze his head.

"Yeah, hi, could we just set a ground rule of never trying to kill me while I'm at school? Thanks" Melinda said as she stabbed the demon and he bursted into flames.

Back at home Melinda found her brother Wyatt looking over folders for some kind of job offer.

"Hey" Melinda greeted with, a cheerful voice. "I got a present for you!"

"What is it?" Wyatt asked. Melinda passed the atheme in blood to him and his face turned to shock. "Oh, my God did a demon try to attack you at school"

"Tried to but, I froze him" Melinda said in a calm voice. Seeing her brother have the face of their dad when, he was angry was not a pretty sight.

"Are you alright" Wyatt tried to check for stab wounds.

"Uh, obviously" Melinda said.

Just then Chris walked through the door. Which was great, Melinda needed another protective angry brother around. "Hey what's up"

"Demon attacked Melinda" Wyatt said.

"Uh, I'm alright, I stabbed him!" Melinda said.

They now had Chris's full attention. "Really? What did he look like?"

"Uh, Tall, Dark, and had a little scruff under his chin" Melinda scratched her chin.

"Well, we should look through the book for the Demon and the atheme" Chris said.

"Sounds good" Wyatt nodded. And the three of them headed upstairs to find the demon in the Book of Shadows.

- In the Underworld, things were going a bit upside down. Demons gathered around as a man that was obviously their leader stroked the beard he didn't have, just a scruffy go-t. He was bald with, the same kind of Tattoo's as the demon that tried to kill Melinda. He silenced them with, a feirce yell.

"What are we going to do about the witch?" One demon yelled.

"Yeah! Acteon hasn't come back yet! He has obvoiusly been killed!" Another one said.

"Now how are we supposed to kill the witch now?" The first one said again.

"Now, now everyone! All we need to do to kill the witch is to go to plan B" Their leader said.

"Which would be?"

Their was a breif pause. Their leader was probably thinking of a plan B for his subjects.

"First, we need a possesion demon and second we need a vulnerable human" Their leader announced.

"And what's that going to do?" One asked.

"Simple, we find a vulnerable target to take control of and we given them a little... bang in a word... That will send the witch into a private place surrounded by everyone which, means-

"The witch won't be able to use her powers" A woman demon aknowleged.

"And that would make an easy kill" Another one said.

The leader sneered and looked at one of the demons, "Well, Zander, are you up for it?"

The demon nodded and they all cheered.

- Up in the attic, Melinda and Chris searched through the Book of Shadows to find the demon that was going to attack Melinda while, Wyatt was setting up some basic potions.

"No...No...No...No... Ah! No" Melinda said as Chris filped through pages of the Book.

"He's in here somewhere" Chris reasured.

"I'm just setting up some basic potions just in case, we wouldn't want to be naive in this" Wyatt said as he fixed up some ingredeients together and put it in the bubbling potion.

"Wait a second" Melinda stopped Chris and pointed to a picture. "I think that's him"

"A bounty hunter demon?" Chris asked.

He looked at the entry off the demon that was Acteon. The demon is considered to be extremely powerful and extremely deadly. The one problem was, that they couldn't figure out why would he just go up and try to kill Melinda?

"Well, It says here that he is from a group called the 'Atheme Cult'" Melinda pointed out.

"Oh, great, a Cult with, the word Atheme in front of it. Talk about your easy kill" Chris said sarcastically.

"Yeah but, if you go to the Atheme Cult we see that, the leader, Brozen, likes to asign different kinds of demons to kill witches... Yeah sounds like me" Melinda said.

"Is there a potion to kill him?" Wyatt asked, about to grab different ingredeints.

"Yeah, and then all we need is a spell" Chris got up and showed Wyatt the Book.

"Alright well, I'm off" Melinda said walking to the door.

"Wait a second, a demon cult is after you and you choose to leave the house?" Wyatt asked in disbelieve.

"It's just college Wyatt and besides I have Prue and Kat and Tamora their to help me if I have any trouble and you two are just one scream away, and I have powers" Melinda said. "I think I can take care of myself"

"Sorry sis" Chris said. "You're not going anywhere, we can't risk you getting killed... Mom will kill us"

Melinda sighed. She looked at Wyatt and Chris. Their faces made Melinda feel guilty about it. They just wanted to protect her but, at the same time she felt that she could take care of herself and didn't need their protection.

"Just one class" Melinda said. "I'll ask Prue and the others to be on their toes, I'll orb in and out quickly, and I promise to call at any sign of trouble"

Another pause.

Finally Chris sighed, "Fine"

"Thanks" Melinda smiled. She hugged her brother with, sincere and orbed to college.

"I hate when, she does that" Chris said. "I keep thinking that she's going to get herself killed"

"All the more reason to finish the potion and make a spell to help her" Wyatt said.

Back at college, Melinda filled in her other cousin, Prue Joanna Halliwell about demons wanting to kill her as they entered their next class. Prue swept her shoulder lenght dark brown hair away from her face and looked at Melinda as if she was crazy.

Her bright eyes widened, "Are you insane Mel? You gotta' get out of here! You're going to get killed"

Melinda looked around to make sure no one else was paying attention, "Could you talk a little louder? I don't think the town heard you just yet"

"Sorry but, I'm worried to Mel" Prue said.

"I know, I know but, I can take care of myself and it's not like I'm any safer at the Manor then here" Melinda said.

Prue sighed to day something but, then, out of nowhere Kyle Warren appeared behind them. He gave Melinda a warm smile, "Hello, Melinda. It's great to see you again"

"Hi Kyle" Melinda smiled. Prue looked at her and Melinda nodded.

"Hey, did you hear about that Brad kid?" Kyle seemed to be straight to the point.

"Why what happened?" Melinda asked.

"He got beaten up pretty badly" Prue explained. "No one had heard from him since"

"Do you think he's alright?" Melinda asked.

"I hope so" Kyle sighed as if he truly cared about what could happen to Brad.

The doors flung open and Brad came walking in with, a angered look on his face.

"Oh, their he is" Prue said.

"Hey man!" Kyle greeted but, Brad ignored him and walked to the front of the class.

When, he did the students started to pick on him as the doors closed. He still had the same dark look on his face. Brad pulled something out from his pocket and unzipped his big black jacket.

Everyone gasped.

Brad had a bomb strabbed to his chest. Enough power to kill them all, including Melinda.

"No one move" Brad raised a button to the bomb. "Or else"

"I don't understand" Kyle whispered to Melinda and Prue. They exchanged looks.

Melinda flicked her wrist under her desk and the seen froze. Everyone except for Melinda, Prue, and... Brad.

"Thought you could freeze me witch" Brad turned to Melinda.

"H-he's not frozen, why isn't he frozen? He should've froze!" Prue exclaimed.

Melinda tried to call to Wyatt or Chris but, Brad raised his hand again, "Just try to do anything funny witch and I'll kill everyone of these innocents... Including this one"

"You're a possesser demon" Melinda said.

Brad sneered, "Look who figured it out?"

Melinda looked back at Prue who, was just as surprised as Melinda was. They were helpless. Melinda slowly sat down next to Prue, watching Brad's everymove.

"I feel..." Prue said. She grabbed her temples and rubbed them. Melinda forgot she was an empath.

"Are you alright?" Melinda asked.

Prue nodded, "He's being clouded, he's in some kind of dream state... and he's sad, really sad"

Melinda looked back at Brad. He was walking around with, a thumb on the trigger. Melinda tried to think of something of how she could reach Wyatt and Chris.

Melinda whispered to Prue, "Make a spell to conntact Wyatt and Chris"

"What are you going to do?" Prue asked.

Melinda looked up at Brad, "Stall"

Melinda got up and walked slowly to Brad. He stepped away and showed his hand.

"Don't get to close witch" Brad warned. "As soon as my friends come and kill you this will all be over"

"But, why Brad? Huh? What does this have to do with, him? What does this have to do with, all of these innocents!" Melinda waved her wand over the students.

Prue moaned in pain. Melinda had to keep her emotions in check for Prue's sake. Prue just had to make a spell to get Wyatt and Chris and them they could come and help.

As Melinda stalled Prue wrote down a spell and whispered it, "_Messages through space and time/ come forth to me and then to Melinda's brother/ so that we will be able to save one another_"

Then Prue whispered, "Please work"

Back at the Manor, Wyatt and Chris were finishing a potion when Wyatt got a vision of Melinda in the college room with, Brad who had a bomb. He grumbled in pain and sat down on the couch.

"What is it? What's wrong?" Chris asked.

"It's Melinda, one of her friends been taken over by a poesser demon and his friends are coming soon to kill her" Wyatt said.

"Well come on let's go!" Chris said.

"We can't! If we do he'll kill everyone in the room" Wyatt said still recovering from the pain.

"Then, what are we going to do?" Chris asked.

"We send another message" Wyatt informed.

Back at the college, Prue haunched over in complete pain, almost one the virge of tears. Melinda forgot everything and ran over to her cousin that was in pain.

"Prue? Prue? Are you alright?" Melinda asked. She grabbed her shoulders.

Prue looked up and mouthed, "Bag"

Brad snickered, "Aw, isn't that nice? You two treat each other with, such kindness. Let's see if the same kindness is there when we kill your cousin"


End file.
